User blog:Venommonster12/KAK Vapor
Biography Mortal Kombat 3: ''"Vapor was a protector of Queen Sindel, but when Shao Kahn took over she fled to the Edenian Ruins. While in the ruins, she met Rain, the traitor to her realm and her former love interest, and Tanya, a traitor and former friend of Vapor. She asked why they betrayed Edenia, Rain simply answered, "For Power!", and Tanya answered, "Cause I'm not as stupid as you! I rather betray even you to live!" before they all engaged in battle. She was out numbered, but defeated them. She and wanted to kill them, but she held herself back. Tanya and Rain then fled back into the portal to Outworld.'' Mortal Kombat Armageddon: ''"Still hunting Rain and Tanya, she stumbled apon a forest in Edenia. Edenian Resistance warriors appeared in the underbrush. They offered Vapor she join the resistance and fight Shao Kahn's forces. She almost denied before she realized this is how she could get revenge on Rain and Tanya. She agreed to join and has been a greater warrior since."'' About Vapor Vapor is a female purple ninja who wants revenge on Rain. She is close childhood friends with Tanya or Rain. Being friends with traitors, Vapor had no idea that Tanya was secretly evil and Rain would betray friends and family just for power. Since Tanya and Rain both betrayed for life and power, Vapor has sworn to herself she would kill them first before killing their masters. She has the power to control water, lighting, (same as Rain) and steam. Her steam is the only differ from their powers. She can also be called the "Female Rain". Combat Characterists Controlling water, lightning and steam, Vapor has been able to get closer and closer to her targets Rain and Tanya. She also can steal water from the opponent and use that as a way to gain health. The revengance that flows through Vapor allows her to take complete control of battles. Her powerful vapor powers land the final blow on opponent. Vapor Ball: Vapor fires a ball of liquid at the opponent. *The enhanced is called Super Bathing, where she instead fires a stream of water at him/her, making them fall down. Water Source: Vapor steals a portion of the opponent body fluid to regenerate health. *The enhanced is called Dehydration and it gives her a damage boost. Water Propel: Vapor propels herself forward, while spinning and water splashing around her, to kick the opponent in the chest. *The enhanced is called Storm Spin, which makes the move more powerful. Lightning Blast: '''Vapor shoots a lightning bolt from her hands. *The enhanced is called '''Lightning Fire-off, which hold the lightning bolt longer. Steam Capture: Vapor shoots a cloud of steam that ensnares the opponent temporarily. *The enhanced is called Vapor Steam, that will drain the opponent's Super Meter. X - Ray Move - Vengeance Capture: Vapor water whips, stunning them long enough to get closer to them. Then she kicks the him/her in the leg, breaking it in half. Then, she creates sharp water whips around her, slashing their body open in different places. Fatalities Wash-Up: '''Vapor jabs her fingers into the opponent's mouth and releases steam and water. Releasing her fingers, he/she starts to shake with water gushing out their body. Then steam starts to appear and skin of the opponent starts to burn off. When the steam goes down, all there's left is a watery corpse, with melting flesh and muscle. '''Electric Trail: '''Vapor deforms into liquid and travels under and behind the opponent, then forms up. Then, using her electricity, she touches the ground, where the water trail is, and electrifies the ground. With the opponent standing on the water, they get electricuted. When flesh starts to burn off their skin and the electrocution stops, Vapor absords the rest of their bodily fluids, leaving a dry corpse. Other Finishers '''Babality: '''Vapor captures herself into a steam box, and realizes she can't escape. So, she starts to cry for help. Endings '''Killing Shao Kahn: '''Destroying the Emperor of Outworld made Vapor close enough to seize Rain. Chasing him through Shao Kahn's Fortress, Vapor attacked Rain and absord his powers, killing him. Fulfilling half her goal, she roamed Outworld, with enhanced water and lightning, insearch of Tanya. She found her concealed in an arcane cavern, defeating and killing her aswell. Now, fulfilling her goals, she returned to fight of the rest of Shao Kahn's forces. '''Killing Blaze: '''Newly developed stregth and agility, Vapor stormed down the pryamid in search of Rain and Tanya. She noticed all was destroyed in the battle, except for Shang Tsung. She was delirious and thought he was Rain. As she lunged to attack, he stole her soul. Reviving her into another body, he has total control over her soul. Intro/Outro '''Intro: '''Vapor enters as water liquid, with electricity surguring through her, forms up and gets in fighting stance. '''Outro: '''Vapor creates a tidal wave that lifts her up, creating a throne for her. '''After Fatality 1: Vapor spins around, while steam is ommiting from her body, and disappears when then steam completly covers her. '''After Fatality 2: '''Vapor puts her wrists together, creating electricity. Character Relationships Former Protector of Sindel Childhood Friend of Rain and Tanya Wants to have Revenge on Tanya and Rain Defeated Rain and Tanya Joined the Edenian Resistance Category:Blog posts